Never letting go
by domahoa
Summary: What if Emily never had been shot? This fanfiction will tell the untold story of Aiden's and Emily's happily ever after starting with her escape from the yacht.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge or any characters. (No, I do not own Aiden too...) But what I do own is the written text.**

**Note: This story is my version of what would have happened if Danny boy never had shot Emily. Her happily ever after with Aiden. I got inspired through a request of Monkeyhelena (thank you again). Throughout the story I will pick up an idea which I also used in my last fiction. But you'll see if you keep on reading!**

* * *

The water around me was too cold for an August night but it didn't matter. I swam as fast as I can to escape this yacht and with that my past and my revenge. The wedding dress was water-logged but I had to wait until I arrived at the beach to get rid of it and all the memories that were connected with it. I had to vanish without any trace. Although I was not finished yet I was already satisfied and relieved.

Everything had happened as planned. Aiden had locked Victoria up. I had been all alone on the deck, spilled the blood, shot two times and jumped of the boat.

No disturbance, no obstacles.

Was it too easy? Maybe. But all my doubts vanished when I arrived at the beach and saw Aiden standing there in front of me and waiting for me.  
His hair was wet like mine, but was a mess in a sexy way. His eyes were gleaming with joy and he smiled widely.

"I've imagined it different... you coming up to me wearing a wedding dress."

The beloved smirk crossed his face and as I finally reached him, he laid his arms around me and pulled me in a tight embrace.

"I'll never let you go." he whispered and I could feel his smile in his words. I knotted my hands in his neck and held him tight to me.

"And you shouldn't." I replied smiling before I kissed him.

As our lips parted we pressed our foreheads on each other's.

"Finally it's over..." I said quietly and closed my eyes.  
I felt his soft lips wander over my face and finally resting on my forehead.

"Someone is waiting for you."

The reluctance in his voice was obvious and I could guess who it was. We parted and Aiden moved me in the direction in which a masculine figure was standing.

"Jack?" I asked unbelieving.

"I have to give you something, what belongs to you."  
And with these words he crossed the distance and took my hand. I felt a cold metallic something slipping in it.  
"I forgive you and wish you closure to start a new life." he said and I knew how hard it must be for him.  
Instantly I hugged him.  
"I'll miss you but it's better for all of us. Now you can be reunited with Carl without any danger." I whispered and a shy smile appeared on my face.

As we parted I could see so many emotions in Jack's eyes. There was relief, but also sadness.

"We'll see us again Jack. I promise."

"Good bye, Amanda." He said with a smile on his lips.

"Good bye, Jack." I replied and watched him as he disappeared.

I opened my hand and so the necklace in it. A single tear rolled over my cheek and I looked up but I no longer saw him. I turned back to Aiden who wiped the tear away with a soft gesture.

"It was kind of you to leave us this good bye." I said to him but he just shook his head.

"This was important for you and for him."  
He started stroking softly my cheek. His eyes were looking at me tenderly and I was sure he understood me.  
"Let's start our new life."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Amanda Ross."  
He smiled and we kissed tenderly.

Aiden led me to an ordinary car on the road. We had to be discreet and that's why we had to look just like an ordinary couple. We climbed in it and drove away. While he was driving I changed the wedding dress with simple sweater and jeans and did my hair to a little messy looking braid. My extravagant make-up vanished and I hoped I looked as ordinary as someone can look. When I was ready I looked to Aiden on my left side and studied his profile. He was shaped perfectly and it was hard in that moment to control me.

"Stop looking at me like that." he said smiling. "I can't concentrate when such a stunning woman is staring at me."

I looked away smiling and we drove some minutes in silence.

"Let's switch seats. You gotta change too."

Like this, me sitting behind the wheel and Aiden changing into other cloths, we spent the rest of the time of the ride to the airfield. Until I parked the car in the parking lot we remained silent.

"Rowan's borrowing us his plane so it will be no problem to get out of the states." I said to him smiling while we stayed another minute in the car.

"So that's it. Nothing is between us and our future."  
Before we left the car, we kissed like we were kissing goodbye to our past.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love constructive criticism!**

**I hope you liked the first chapter! The next chapter is already written but I'll wait a few until publishing it!**

**P.S.: I take the occasion to thank all reviewers of my last fiction "Love and tender"! I love you!**


End file.
